Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/X
Następnych dni byłam bardzo zajęta. Przy obecnym ogołoceniu naszym ze wszelkich prawie materialnych środków, przedłużona w domu obecność choćby jednego obcego człowieka przyczyniała już mnóstwo kłopotu i zajęcia, tym bardziej że twarz mojej matki oblewała się rumieńcem wstydu na widok jakiegokolwiek niedostatku, okazanego przed gościem. Na szczęście, z wyraźnej woli ojca mego, trzymając przez trzy lata wyłącznie w moich ręku rządy jego domu, zapoznałam się dobrze ze wszystkimi szczegółami gospodarstwa domowego, a do tego wspomagała mię radą i staraniem kochana moja Binia. Matka moja przecież pełnym smutku okiem patrzyła na zachody, jakie podejmowałam, i nieraz widząc mię krzątającą się po domu w ciemnej wełnianej sukni, z kluczami w ręku, z boleścią składała dłonie i powtarzała cicho: — Czym ja się tego spodziewała? Wtedy podbiegałam do niej i żywo brzęcząc moim pękiem kluczyków przyklękałam przed nią i pytałam z pieszczotą: — Spójrz na mnie, matko moja, czy wyglądam na nieszczęśliwą? I póty śmiałam się do niej i na różne sposoby pytanie to powtarzałam, aż póki nie uśmiechnęła się rozweselona. W istocie nie miałam wcale miny nieszczęśliwej istoty i nieraz przy ubieraniu się, spoglądając w zwierciadło, myślałam o tym, że jestem daleko więcej świeżą i hożą jak w owym pamiętnym karnawale, kiedy to zachwycałam publiczność bladością mojej cery, zagadkowością pełnego niewiary uśmiechu i dystynkcją ruchów, objawiających zmęczenie fizyczne i moralne. Od ojca mego otrzymywałam częste listy, które były dla mnie prawdziwym źródłem mocy i uspokojenia. W każdym z nich niemal ojciec mój zaklinał przeze mnie moją matkę, aby przyjęła od niego jakiekolwiek przynajmniej pieniężne zasoby, które by jej byt ułatwiły. Jedno z tych pism pokazałam mojej matce; przeczytawszy je zarumieniła się silnie, powiedziała mi, że zgadza się na mój pobyt przy niej pod tym jednym warunkiem, abym nie czyniła jej nadal podobnych przedstawień i abym jej przyrzekła, że potajemnie nie przyjmę nic od mego ojca w najostatniejszym choćby razie. Mówiąc to była prawie rozgniewaną, co się jej niezmiernie rzadko przytrafiało, a ja pojęłam, że wola jej, słaba w innych razach, pod tym względem była niezłomną. Rozgniewanie wszakże bardzo prędko ustąpiło rozżaleniu i po chwili łagodnie już rzekła, iż spodziewała się, że nie życzę sobie tego, aby ojciec mój wziął ją za chciwą i pozbawioną osobistej godności kobietę. — Zresztą — dodała z nagle rozpogodzonym czołem — położenie moje nie jest tak zrozpaczone, jak mi się zrazu wydało, i jestem teraz pewną, że odzyskam znaczną część mego majątku, a wtedy... Nie dokończyła, i tylko uścisnęła mnie z gorączkową czułością. Co do mnie, odgadywałam dobrze, jaka była dalsza myśl jej, ale, niestety, daleko mniej miałam od niej nadziei; bo zdawało mi się, że potwierdzenia ich nie znajdywałam w fizjonomii prawnika, mającego stanowczo zawyrokować o środkach ratunku. Upływały dnie, w czasie których pan N. ukazywał się pomiędzy nami na krótką tylko chwilę, a cały czas przesiadywał w swoim pokoju nad papierami albo w towarzystwie pana Rudolfa objeżdżał folwarki mojej matki. Rzadko bardzo przepędzał z nami więcej nad parę godzin dziennie, a i wtedy nie wypowiadał nam swego zdania co do ostatecznych wyników swoich badań. Ożywiony był, rozmowny, wyniosły, ironiczny, w nic nie wierzący, tak jak się od pierwszej zaraz chwili przybycia pokazał. W pierwszych dniach zdawał się szukać mego towarzystwa i lubił nawet prowadzić ze mną sprzeczki, w które pod osłoną żartu wkładać umiał mnóstwo głębokich, a zbyt często gorzkich myśli. Ale pewnego dnia powiedziałam mu wesoło, że to już nie pierwsza pomiędzy nami znajomość i że przed kilku laty spotkałam go tak na balu w Rodowie, jak potem w W., w czasie pewnego, bardzo hucznego karnawału. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony nieco i zamyślił się, jakby sobie co przypomniał. — Miałażbyś pani — rzekł — być ową panną Wacławą, które nazwiska zapomniałem, lecz która była tak ściśle sprzyjaźniona z panną Zofią W., dzisiejszą panią S.? Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem, że tak było w istocie. — W takim razie — rzekł — wiele o pani słyszałem owej zimy, ale nie przypominam sobie, czym panią kiedy widział. Odpowiedziałam znowu w żartobliwym tonie, że dowodzi to, jak dalece był wówczas zajęty jednym wyłącznie przedmiotem, gdy nie spostrzegał osób, z którymi się jednak dość często spotykał. Na te słowa moje pan Władysław spojrzał na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem i wyniosłe czoło jego nabiegło w mgnieniu oka bladoróżową barwą. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał jakąś porywczą dać mi odpowiedź, nic jednak nie rzekł, tylko spuścił oczy na kwadrat posadzki, jakby na nim spostrzegł coś bardzo ciekawego. Patrzyłam na niego z uwagą i przyznaję się, że z wielką ciekawością: cóż bowiem może wzbudzić większe zajęcie jak uczucie dumnego i męskiego serca, sprowadzające na czoło mężczyzny rumieniec, w kilka lat jeszcze potem, jak mu świat na pozór koniec położył? Nagle pan Władysław podniósł głowę i wlepiając w moją twarz iskrzące się oczy spytał porywczo: — Co pani myślisz o pani Zofii? I nie dając mi czasu na odpowiedź porwał się z krzesła i zawołał: — Była to prześliczna, zachwycającą istota... szkoda tylko... Tu urwał, wargi jego zadrżały, zagięły się w wyraz nieopisanej ironii, a po chwili dodał półgłosem: — Szkoda tylko, że się sprzedała... W ostatnim tym wyrazie brzmiała cała otchłań, zwątpienia i hardo przecierpianych bólów. — Powiedz pan raczej — odparłam z przykrym uczuciem — że pozwoliła się sprzedać... — Ha! na jedno to podobno wychodzi — mówił pan Władysław z pełnym lekceważenia skinieniem ręki. Oburzyłam się na to wielce, zaczęłam rozwijać moje poglądy na fałszywy kierunek charakterów i umysłów kobiet, jakiemu one od dzieciństwa podlegają, na brak samodzielności pojęcia o życiu w młodych pannach, na wpływy moralne, które je otaczają i wiodą je często tam, gdzieby one same zajść ani myślały, ani chciały. Nie umiałabym powiedzieć, czy pan Władysław słuchał mnie, czy własnych swoich myśli, bo siedząc przede mną z pochyloną głową patrzył ciągle na kwadrat posadzki i parę razy powtórzył półgłosem: — To prawda, to wielka prawda! Potem nagle podniósł głowę i najniespodzianiej w świecie, wtedy gdy rozmowa zdawała się już wchodzić na tor zupełnie ogólny, rzucił mi pytanie: — Czy pani znasz brata pani Zofii, pana Lubomira? Uśmiechnęłam się na to przypomnienie i odpowiedziałam, że znam go i dobrze nawet. — Cóż pani o nim sądzisz? — spytał raz jeszcze. — Jedna z przyjaciółek moich — odrzekłam — młoda, ale bardzo wytrawna i dowcipna panna, miała zwyczaj zwać go deklamatorem i głośnym, a pustym dzwonem. Podzielam jej zdanie. Pan Władysław zaśmiał się półgłosem. — Obrońca równości powszechnej! — wyrzekł krótko i tonem nieopisanej ironii, po czym zaraz powstał i mówiąc, że pora mu już wrócić do stemplowanych arkuszy papieru, skłonił się przede mną i odszedł. Od tego dnia wyraźnie unikał dłuższych ze mną rozmów, a nawet gdyśmy wszyscy razem rozmawiali, starannie omijał wszelkich przedmiotów, jakie by mogły wprowadzić na tor najpowszedniejszych uczuć ludzkich zwanych miłością. Raz jednak moja matka, której dobry humor wrócił wraz z powrotem nadziei, zagadnęła go żartem o jakąś uczuciową kwestię. Prawnik w mgnieniu oka spochmurniał i rzucił na mnie przelotne wejrzenie, a spostrzegłszy, że patrzę na niego, spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej i podnosząc głowę z właściwym sobie gestem, odpowiedział z trochą niechęci: — Wyznam pani, że mało znam się na kwestiach tego rodzaju. My, ludzie pracy i codziennych trudów, od rana do wieczora przesiadujący pomiędzy stosami okurzonych papierów, od stóp do głowy owiani wonią atramentu, nie wiedzący dziś, czy zdobędziemy sobie na jutro kawałek dachu i chleba, nie mamy ani czasu, ani dość swobodnej myśli, aby bawić się w rozbieranie, a tym bardziej doświadczanie subtelnych odcieni sentymentów. Dlatego to zagadnienia pani rozwiązać nie podejmuję się, bo myśl moja za gruba do tak misternej roboty... Matka moja uśmiechnęła się i czytałam wyraźnie w jej twarzy, iż żałowała, że ze zbytnią poufałością przemówiła do człowieka, który, jak sam wyznał, niesposobny był do tej gry w wyrazy i frazesy, tak popłatnej na wielkim świecie. Ja jednak nie pozwoliłam upaść rozmowie, bo czułam pewną przyjemność w wydobywaniu na jaw tej prawdy wewnętrznej młodego człowieka, która wrzała w nim i milczała, ale widocznie nie chciała dać za wygrane. Odezwałam się więc, iż żałuję, że nie ma pomiędzy nami jakiego doktora, bo ten by zaświadczył, że miłość jak odrę każdy człowiek, choćby raz, przebyć musi, że zatem i prawnicy nie mogą być wolni od tego ogólnego prawa przyrody. Naturalnie, mówiłam to żartem i przeciw własnemu przekonaniu, bo sama ani myślałam porównywać miłości z odrą; wystarczyło mi jednak jednego na pana Władysława spojrzenia, aby poznać, że mymi słowami trafiłam w drażliwą jego stronę. Jak zwykle, gdy był wzruszony, a musiał mieć bardzo wrażliwą naturę, bo zdarzało się to bardzo często, czoło jego zabarwiło się różowo i zaiskrzyły się oczy. — Odra! — zawołał z porywczym odrzuceniem w tył głowy — niepodobna jest porównywać miłości z odrą ani żadną chorobą! Miłość — to rozkwit człowieka, to chwila, w której serce jego rozżarza się i obejmuje światy, dotąd mu nie znane; to właśnie ta prawda, która leży w jego wnętrzu, to właśnie zdrowie i moc, a wszystko, co nie jest nią, jest chorobą lub biernością... — Mówisz pan przeciwko sobie — przerwałam spokojnie — i ostatnimi swymi słowami zaprzeczasz tym, jakie przed chwilą wyrzekłeś. Kto bowiem rozumie miłość jako rozkwit, prawdę i zdrowie, ten musiał jej choć raz doświadczyć, bo inaczej nie wiedziałby, że ona jest tym wszystkim. Spojrzał na mnie prawie z gniewem. Jestem pewna, że w tej chwili przekonał się ostatecznie, iż znam dobrze dzieje jego serca. Zagniewanie jednak mignęło tylko w jego oczach i wnet zniknęło. Spuścił głowę jak winowajca. — Tak — odpowiedział przytłumionym nieco głosem i z mocno zachmurzoną twarzą — tak i my proletariusze znajdujemy niekiedy wolną od naszej pańszczyzny chwilę, w której wydobywamy się zza stosa okurzonych szpargałów, obmywamy z siebie plamy atramentowe i idziemy w świat po to, o co dopomina się niestłumiona prawda naszego serca. Patrzymy wkoło siebie, marzymy, widzimy na koniec coś, co do rozkwitu uczucia nasze prowadzi, kochamy; stan ten jednak nie trwa długo, bo ani się obejrzym, jak na uczuciu naszym świat stopę depcącą postawi. Wtedy zranione wraca, skąd wyszło, na dno istoty naszej, a my wracamy do szpargałów i atramentu z myślą, że drugi raz nie damy się już wyprowadzić w pole i na wzór bohatera z La Manchy nie rozpoczniemy boju z wiatrakami. Zaśmiał się z przymusem, a ukłoniwszy się wszystkim obecnym odszedł do swoich zajęć i odtąd jeszcze bardziej unikać mię zaczął. Pewnego dnia pan Władysław ukazał się nieco zmieniony, mniej rozmowny jak zwykle i widocznie czymś podrażniony. W rozmowie sypał właściwe sobie ostre dowcipy i śmiał się, nie tylko już ze świata i jego ustaw, ale i z siebie samego. — Człowiek — mówił — jest wiecznym dziecięciem, pomimo że uważa siebie za niebotycznego olbrzyma. Przyśni mu się coś pięknego, na przykład, przy obudzeniu się dalej w płacz; ubiegnie wiele dni potem, a dziecię-człowiek snu nie zapomni i napierać się będzie póty u matki-rzeczywistości, aby mu na jawie wybudowała wyśniony pałac, aż go ta schłoszcze porządnie i na powrót do seksterna i kałamarza zapędzi... — Matka-rzeczywistość — odrzekłam — daje dziecięciu-człowiekowi ręce, głowę i wolę, aby sam sobie zbudował pałac, w którym zamieszkać pragnie... — A matka-społeczność — ze śmiechem podjął pan Władysław — skrępuje mu te ręce, pradziady-przesądy nadwerężą głowę, a wola utonie... w kałamarzu... — Idzie więc o to tylko — ciągnęłam — aby ręce człowieka nie dały się skrępować, głowa mocna siedziała na karku, a wola była nie tylko zdatną do rozlewania atramentu po papierze, ale do trzebienia sobie między chwastami życia wygodnej drogi. — O to tylko, o to tylko idzie zapewne — zawołał pan Władysław. — Lecz powiedz pani, co też mówią ludzie o takich rękach, możniejszych nad wszelkie więzy, o takiej głowie, co hardo siedzi na karku, i o takiej woli, co trzebi chwasty około siebie, nie zważając na to, że one rzyczą, wyją, szczekają, słowem, hałasują wszystkimi głosami, począwszy od szczebiotania papugi do ryku osłów? — Bóg z nimi! — odpowiedziałam — alboż najwyższy sąd nasz nie wydaje swych wyroków we własnym naszym sumieniu? — Sumienie? — uśmiechnął się pan Władysław — to rzecz tak względna... I po wyrazie twarzy jego, wzruszonym i sarkastycznym, poznałam, że wiele rzeczy miał mi powiedzieć o sumieniu, ale rozmowę naszą przerwało przybycie pana Rudolfa. Ten ostatni wkrótce wszczął mowę o interesach mojej matki, a pan Władysław po raz pierwszy objawił swoje o nich zdanie. Według niego stan nasz majątkowy bardzo by mógł jeszcze być świetnym, jeśliby główny wierzyciel zgodził się na zwłokę ostatniego terminu sprzedaży i gdyby matka moja wydzierżawiła dobra swe na długie lata, część dochodów przeznaczając na uiszczenie się z długów, albo sprzedała je z wolnej ręki, za słuszną ich cenę. W tym ostatnim razie miała nam zostać znaczna suma 50 000 rubli. Gdy pan Władysław, obszernie i według wszelkich wymagań prawnej procedury, objawiał nam ten wynik swoich badań, twarz matki mojej jaśniała radością, jakiej utaić nawet nie mogła. Kiedy prawnik skończył mówić, pan Rudolf odezwał się z rozpogodzonym także czołem: — A więc wszystko idzie doskonale, bo dziś właśnie otrzymałem nowy list od Witolda, zapowiadający przyjazd jego na wiosnę i powtarzający chętnie zgodzenie się na zakupno lub wydzierżawienie dóbr pani Matyldy... — Na wiosnę! — powtórzył pan Władysław — ależ termin sprzedaży za miesiąc nadejdzie i jeśli główny wierzyciel nie zgodzi się... — O, jestem pewna, że się zgodzi — zawołała moja matka, której trudno było pozbyć się swych nadziei; ale nagle, jakby poczuła, że całkiem przeciwnie być może, niż rzekła, umilkła i spuściła głowę. — Jutro — rzekł pan Władysław zwracając się do mojej matki — w imieniu pani pojadę do pana Henryka i przedstawię mu układ. Zdaje mi się, iż jedyny sposób zdobycia jego tak pożądanego zgodzenia się będzie przyrzeczenie mu wysokich od sumy procentów... — O! — zawołała moja matka z gestem oburzenia — alboż jest lichwiarzem? — Spólnikiem lichwiarzy! — odparł z uśmiechem pan Władysław — Spólnikiem jednak przyzwoitym i osłoniętym tajemnicą. Pieniądze, które pożyczał pani, w większej części brał od swoich przyjaciół w chałatach i z rudymi pejsami, bo własnych nie mógłby nawet mieć tak wiele, a lichwiarskimi zyskami, jakie wyciąga z tych pożyczek, dzielił się z nimi, zostawiając naturalnie sobie udział lwa. Potem, jeśli za bezcen nabędzie pani dobra, pokłoni się bardzo pięknie swoim przyjaciołom, nie posiadającym prawa nabywania ziemi, i powie im, aby pojechali na księżyc dopominać się o pieniądze, jakie mu powierzyli, u selenitów, albo poszli opłakiwać ich stratę na gruzach zburzonej Jerozolimy; a wszystko to uczyni gładko, pięknie, po cichu i zostanie sobie na zawsze wielce poważnym członkiem najlepszego na świecie towarzystwa... Tu pan Władysław zwrócił się do mnie i czyniąc przymówkę do przedchwilnej naszej rozmowy, dodał: — A świat z pobłażliwym uśmiechem patrzeć będzie na oszusta, zjadającego w jednej kaszy i uczciwych, i lichwiarzy, dlatego że nie ma on rąk skłonnych do rozrywania pieluch matkispołeczności ani głowy, która by się sprzeciwiała wysokiemu rozumowi pradziadowskich przesądów, ani woli, która by trzebiła chwasty ku wielkiej boleści osłów, co nimi żyją. Sposób wyrażania się młodego prawnika był tak lekki i żartobliwy, że chociaż przedmiot, o którym mówił, niekoniecznie nadawał się do wesołości, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Ja jednak przykrego doświadczyłam uczucia; w głosie pana Władysława, spoza cechującej go pozornie wesołej żartobliwości i werwy, przebrzmiewała fałszywa nuta podrażnienia i niepokoju, i ostro obijała się o mój słuch może dlatego, że domyślałam się jej źródła. — Z tym wszystkim — mówił jeszcze po chwili — jutro pojadę do pana Henryka S. Rzekłszy to zapadł w tak głębokie zamyślenie, że częstokroć nie odpowiadał na pytania zadawane mu przez kogoś z towarzystwa i blisko przez parę godzin z własnego popędu nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Milczenie to jego, twarz zachmurzona i oczy wpatrzone w kwadrat posadzki dziwne stanowiły sprzeciwieństwo z uprzednim jego ożywieniem. Nie byłam w błędzie domyślając się źródła widocznego w nim tego dnia rozdrażnienia. Sprawione ono było zamierzoną bytnością u pana Henryka i tak bliskim spotkaniem się z Zofią... Czy pragnął tego spotkania, czy się go obawiał? Zdaje mi się, że i jedno, i drugie. Czyliżby kochał ją jeszcze? — spytałam siebie w myśli i bacznie spojrzałam na zadumanego. W istocie, z pochmurnym czołem, iskrzącymi się i wlepionymi w ziemię oczyma, z wargami ściętymi nieco, jakby pod wpływem wewnętrznego mocowania się z sobą, wyglądał bardzo na człowieka, który domagał się u matki-rzeczywistości, aby wystawiła mu na jawie pałac, wyśniony niegdyś. Lecz któż przewidzi kiedy ślepą grę trafu i wyrachuje dokładnie, kiedy ma wybić godzina, której się lęka lub pragnie? Pan Władysław z upragnieniem czy obawą albo może z jednym i drugim zarazem myślał o jutrze, gdy tymczasem... Po ścianach pokoju, w którym siedzieliśmy wszyscy, zaiskrzyło się kilka różowych promieni zachodzącego słońca i wesołym, drgającym szlakiem opuściło się aż na posadzkę. Promienie takie posiadały zawsze tajemnicę wywabiania wzroku mego za okno, bo ze wszystkich widoków natury zachód słońca był dla mnie najbardziej wspaniałym i uroczym. I teraz więc zbliżyłam się do okna i spojrzałam na dziedziniec. Spojrzenie moje jednak nie dobiegło do różowej tarczy, opuszczającej się w dali za fioletową chmurę, bo zatrzymał je odkryty powóz wjeżdżający w bramę i szybko zbliżający się do ganku. Zobaczyłam twarze dwóch siedzących w nim kobiet i poznałam je... — Kto to przyjechał, Wacławo? — zapytała moja matka, która posłyszała turkot. Nie odwróciłam się od okna i udałam, że nie słyszę pytania, bo odpowiedź przez usta przejść mi nie chciała. Matka moja głośniej je powtórzyła. Nie sposób było dłużej milczeć, wymówiłam więc imiona żony i siostry pana Henryka, ale czułam sama, że wymawiałam je półgłosem i patrząc w ziemię. Instynktowo unikałam spojrzenia na pana Władysława. Jakież było jednak moje zdziwienie, gdy posłyszałam głos jego dźwięczny i żartobliwy jak zwykle. — Dobra wróżba, szanowna pani — mówił do mojej matki — żona jej prześladowcy przywozi zapewne z sobą oliwną gałązkę pokoju... Podniosłam oczy na mówiącego. Blady był jak chusta, ale uśmiechał się i patrzył na moją matkę niezmąconym wzrokiem. Powstał i stanął oparty o poręcz fotelu. Ramię jego drżało trochę, ale głowę podniósł spokojniej i wynioślej niż kiedy. Dążąc ku drzwiom przedpokoju dla spotkania przybywających, przeszłam blisko niego i szepnęłam mu bardzo cicho: — Pan posiadasz głowę, której nic z wyniosłego jej stanowiska wzruszyć nie może, i wolę zdolną nie tylko do niszczenia chwastów, ale co trudniejsze, do hamowania siebie... Najweselej w świecie uśmiechnął się bardzo bladymi ustami, odpowiedziawszy z ukłonem i wszelką możebną swobodą: — A pani posiadasz umiejętność czytania w sercach ludzkich właściwą tylko bajecznym wieszczkom. Krótka ta rozmowa opóźniła moje wyjście, zaledwie bowiem doszłam do połowy salonu, gdy na progu stanęła cudnie piękna kobieta, podobna do posągu z białego marmuru, ubranego w bogate draperie z ciemnego aksamitu i z fantastycznym uplotem z pereł i warkoczy na głowie. Nagle posągowa postać zadrżała i dłoń oparła o najbliższy przedmiot, a na biały marmur czoła i lica spłynęła szkarłatna barwa rumieńca i stoczyła się aż na gibką szyję. Trwało to jednak zaledwie jedną sekundę; bardzo prędko Zofia zwróciła spojrzenie swe na mnie i powitała mię zwykłym sobie, serdecznym, ale nagle ostygającym uściskiem. Po czym postąpiła naprzód, aby powitać, moją matkę, która czekała ją na środku salonu. Pan Władysław stał na tym samym miejscu co pierwej i z tym samym swobodnym wyrazem na mocno pobladłej twarzy. Gdy Zofia zbliżyła się do niego, ukłonił się jej z wielką wytwornością i spokojem, a podając jej rękę rzekł zupełnie naturalnym głosem: — Pozwól pani, abym miał honor i przyjemność przypomnieć się jej jako dawno znajomy. Na dźwięk jego głosu powtórne drgnienie przebiegło Zofię od stóp do głowy i powtórny rumieniec na twarz jej wytrysnął. Bardzo prędko jednak podniosła oczy i spokojnym spojrzeniem spotykając utkwiony w nią, spokojny także, wzrok pana Władysława odpowiedziała z wielką swobodą i uprzejmością: — Najniespodzianiej w świecie spotykam tu pana i cieszę się bardzo z wypadku, który go w nasze strony sprowadził! "O, komedio świata!" — pomyślałam w duchu. Jakże słowa tych dwojga ludzi i głosy, jakimi je wymawiają, różne są od tych brzmień, które w tej chwili wydawać muszą ich serca! Powitanie i rozmowa z Emilką oderwała mię od dalszej uwagi nad Zofią, którą wyłącznie i z wielką grzecznością zajęła się moja matka. Widziałam tylko, że pan Władysław zajął miejsce bardzo blisko pani S., i po chwili słyszałam, jak z wielkim ożywieniem opowiadał jej i mojej matce o jakichś błahych na pozór zajściach miejskich, z których on umiał jednak krzesać iskry dowcipu i sobie właściwej filozofii. Zofia siedziała na kanapie obok mojej matki blada jak marmur, spokojna tak, że aż sztywną się nieco zdawała. Odzywała się rzadko i od czasu do czasu blady uśmiech okalał jej różowe usta. Rozmawiając z Emilką, uważałam to wszystko, i doprawdy, na widok tego spokoju Zofii i wielce naturalnego ożywienia pana Władysława, byłam bliską mniemania, że spostrzeżenia moje omyliły mię i że ci ludzie są już zupełnie obojętni dla siebie. Gdy tak myślałam, spojrzenia ich spotkały się nagle... brwi Zofii ściągnęły się, a pan Władysław urwał mowę, jakby mu głosu zabrakło... Odwróciłam wzrok od nich, bo nie chciałam być winną grzechu wykradania cudzych tajemnic... Dla swobodniejszego porozmawiania z Emilką wyszłam z nią do dalszych pokoi, a gdy po godzinie wróciłam, aby całe towarzystwo do herbatniego stołu zaprosić, znalazłam Zosię zmienioną do niepoznania. Jakaś przemożna iskra upadła we wnętrze posągu i ożywiła go. Dwa żywe rumieńce wytrysnęły na policzki, szafirowe oczy żarzyły się i nabrały przepaścistej głębi, wargi jej płonęły purpurą. Zostawiłam ją milczącą i zamyśloną; wchodząc usłyszałam głos jej, zupełnie niepodobny do tego, jakim przemawiała do mnie wtedy, gdym to ją na przejażdżce spotkała, ale ożywiony jakiś, odbrzmiewający świeżymi, pełnymi słodyczy dźwiękami, jakimi przemawiać była zwykła dawna siedmnastoletnia Zosia. Trudno opisać, jak była czarującą w tej swojej nowej, a raczej odnowionej postaci; a jednak wyraźnie widziałam, że pan Władysław spochmurniał, widząc ją taką, coraz rzadziej zaczął się odzywać, a każde słowo, jakie wymawiał, jak sztylet zaostrzone było gorzkim sarkazmem, osłonionym z lekka właściwym mu, wytwornym sposobem wyrażania się. Rozmowa, jak to bywa najczęściej, weszła na tor rozmaitych uczuć ludzkich. — Znajduję — wyrzekła Zosia z iskrzącym się okiem, że uczucie, raz ubrane uśmiechami radości i oblane łzami wielkiego żalu, nie ulega przedawnieniu, że myli się ten, kto gdy wiele marzył i wiele przepłakał, mówi potem sobie: "przestałem kochać", bo ani spodziewa się, jak dawny gość zapuka znowu do jego serca albo i przemocą otworzy je sobie... Pan Władysław nagle podniósł wzrok na mówiącą. Zdziwienie, radość, żal i ironia z kolei przemknęły po wyrazistej jego twarzy; ostatnia pozostała. Uśmiechnął się i wnet odpowiedział: — Wszystko względne jest na tym świecie. Bywają osoby, u których owo oblane łzami żalu uczucie, wbrew twierdzeniu pani, bardzo prędko ulega przedawnieniu. Godzi się ono najwyborniej ze swym przeznaczeniem, a gdy mu w chwili kaprysu przyjdzie fantazja pomyśleć o zbyt rychło zgasłej przeszłości, bardzo jest rade, jeśli znajdzie pod ręką cienką chusteczkę z koronkami dla otarcia mikroskopijnej łezki i paryski karmelek dla osłodzenia więcej wymarzonej niż rzeczywistej goryczy... Rumieniec wzmógł się na twarzy Zosi. Na uśmiech jednak pana Władysława, z jakim wymawiał słowa swoje, bardzo podobnym odpowiedziała uśmiechem i odparła z żywością: — Bywają też i tacy ludzie, którzy jakkolwiek zawiedzeni w swych uczuciach nie potrzebują chusteczek z koronkami dla ocierania łez, bo nigdy nie płaczą... — Bo nic nie czują... — wtrącił pan Władysław. — Albo też to, co czują, umieją bardzo zamknąć w sobie — żywiej jeszcze dokończyła Zosia. — Albo też są tchórzliwymi dziećmi, niezdarnymi do boju i z drżeniem trwogi uginającymi czoło przed bożyszczem sądów ludzkich... — Albo jeszcze — podchwyciła Zosia — pysznymi ludźmi, którym duma szatańska nie pozwala zniżać się do walki, i dezerterami, ustępującymi z pola wtedy, gdy ramię ich nie tylko za siebie, ale i za innych walczyć powinno. Umilkli nagle, pobledli bardzo oboje. Spomiędzy obecnych dla mnie jednej ta urywana i z gorączkową żywością prowadzona rozmowa zupełnie jasną była. Zrozumiałam, ile w niej było przypomnień, wyrzutów, wyjaśnień i niemego z obu stron błagania o przebaczenie. Raz jeszcze spojrzałam na nich obojga i z bardzo przykrym uczuciem pomyślała sobie: "Teraz dopiero silni jesteście przeciwko światu i złym mocom jego, lecz, niestety, na cóż się wam teraz przyda siła wasza?" Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy